Alone, But Not So Alone
by Vannita22
Summary: Alec joins Izzy and Jace to a party, after coming out to his parents and meets Magnus.


Hey guys. Just another Malec one shot. Originally posted on archive of our own. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Coming out is not easy, especially if your parents don't accept who you are. Here is Alec at a party for goodness sake. He hates parties. Even worse, he hates drinking. He always thought parties with loud music, people dancing (more like grinding on each other) and drinking was ridiculous. But here he is, doing exactly that. After a whole two hours of his parents yelling at him and calling him a disgrace, Izzy and Jace decided to take him out to clear his mind.

Believe it or not, Alec was the one that recommended to go to a party. He remembers Izzy talking about some party being thrown by someone named Magnus Bane, whoever he is. But He told Izzy that he was planning to come out to their parents tonight, so Jace and her decided to skip it and be there for Alec. But things didn't turn out as he expected. Don't get him wrong, he knew his parents weren't going to be accepting, but he was at least hoping. Frankly, Alec couldn't hide anymore. It took him a long time to accept himself for being gay and for him to realize that there is nothing wrong with him. Yea, he likes men, so what?

He is glad that his brothers and sister accepted him. Imagine his surprise when he found out that they knew already. There were no signs of surprise when he came out, only love and support. But his parents? Absolute rage. It brought up memories and reasons of why he was in the closet for so long. After everything he worked on and accomplished, his parents destroyed a little piece of him with their insults. They made him feel as if he was less of a person just because he is gay. Alec knows he shouldn't let that get to him because he has people that love him and support him. He just wishes his parents were a little bit understanding. But of course not. Maryse and Robert only care about their reputation. Alec just wanted to forget about his parent's reaction and have fun.

So the first thing he did when he arrived at the party was to get a drink, much to Izzy and Jace's surprise. The rest of the night Alec got more drinks and that gave him the courage to dance. Izzy and Jace were on the sidelines, watching with worry.

"Jace, I think we should stop him," Izzy says as she watches Alec get another drink.

"Damn it. You're right. Mom and Dad really got to him," Jace replies to Izzy and then heads over to Alec.

"Okay buddy, I think you've had enough," Jace says as he takes the drink out of Alec's hand.

"Noo," Alec whines and tries to get another drink.

"Not happening, big brother," Izzy says as she stops Alec.

Alec sighs annoyed and then his facial expression changes as he looks down at the floor, "Whats so wrong with being gay, Iz? Huh? Why is it so hard for them to accept who I am?" Alec says with a small voice.

Jace and Izzy look at each other, hating their parents for doing this to Alec. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Alec. They just care about themselves too much to realize that what they do and say, hurts their kids. But you have Max, Jace and me. We will always be there for you and honestly it's their loss because you are perfect the way you are. They are the stupid ones for thinking any different," Izzy says, putting an arm around Alec, comforting him.

"I know, I know. It just hurts Iz. It really hurts," Alec chokes out.

"I will never forgive them for the way they treated you. Anything you need and you got it," Jace says as he puts a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"I just want to be alone," Alec says as he walks away from them and heads towards the balcony. Izzy tries to follow Alec, but Jace stops her and shakes his head.

* * *

"I said I wanted to be alone," Alec says when he hears footsteps behind him.

"Oh, sorry. I can leave."

Alec turns around and his eyes get wide when he sees a Asian man, wearing glitter eye shadow, tight jeans and a see through shirt, looking absolutely stunning. Alec stares at him in silence with his mouth open and then realizes what he is doing and says, "Uh, no. It's okay. Sorry. I thought you were one of my siblings."

"It's quite alright. So what are you doing out here alone?" Magnus asks as he stands next to Alec, looking at the view.

Alec doesn't hear his question because he was too busy staring at this beautiful specimen next to him. "You are beautiful," Alec says, not realizing he said it out loud.

Magnus chuckles and faces him, "Why, thank you and you're gorgeous," Magnus says, making Alec blush.

Must be the alcohol, Alec thinks, touching his cheeks.

Alec coughs, trying to disguise his embarrassment, "Um sorry. Did you ask something?"

Magnus chuckles again, finding Alec amusing. "I was wondering why you're out here alone."

"Oh, that," Alec says, everything coming back to him. "I came out to my parents tonight," Alec says after a moment of silence.

"Let me guess, they weren't supportive," Magnus says.

Alec laughs sarcastically, "Nope."

Magnus winces, "Sorry. Been there."

"Are you?..." Alec asks, curious.

"Bisexual, actually," Magnus replies, knowing exactly what Alec was trying to ask. Alec nods and gives him a little smile.

"How did you handle it?" Alec asks.

"I didn't let it get to me. There are a lot of people in the world that are not going to be supportive. We are always going to be judged no matter what. Although some people are more accepting on who I am now, there are still people who judge me for liking both men and women. But that is something they have to deal with because I'm not changing for anyone. Especially for who I decide to have a relationship with because I chose my happiness over anything or anyone else."

Alec looks at Magnus in wonder, "Thank you, I needed to hear that. You're right who cares what they think. Who cares about what other people think. That's the reason why I decided to come out to my parents because I embraced who I truly am. I guess I just needed a reminder, especially from someone who's been through the same." Alec beams at Magnus and Magnus eyes widen, mesmerized by his smile.

Alec reaches out for a handshake and says, "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood and I'm proud to be gay, nice to meet you."

Magnus smiles and accepts his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you too."

Alec eyes widen, "Oh, shit. This is your party. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was keeping you away from your guests."

"It's okay. No worries. Besides I didn't mind getting fresh air and bumping into you," Magnus says, winking at Alec, making him blush again. Magnus looks into Alec's eyes and bites his lip, "Can I be honest? I've been actually watching you the entire night."

Alec eyebrows raise up at this, "Why?"

"I just thought you were the most beautiful man I ever seen and I knew something was wrong the moment you walked in. You can say I was worried and intrigued," Magnus confesses and regrets it because now Alec is going to think he's creepy. "Uh, sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Magnus continues.

Alec gives Magnus a soft smile, "No, it's okay. I was just a bit surprised. I didn't expect for someone like you to notice me."

"You're crazy. Have you seen yourself?" Magnus says teasingly. "Trust me, I noticed."

"Well that makes two of us, because the moment you walked out here. I couldn't think straight and I know it's not because of the alcohol," Alec says making Magnus laugh.

"Well, Alexander. I think we should do something about it," Magnus says.

Alec's eyes brightens and replies, "I think we should."

They both smile at each other, captivated by their presence, knowing that this is the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
My self published book, Friendship, Love, And Disaster is on amazon, If anyone is interested in checking it out. It has four five stars reviews. I also posted the first two chapters on archive of our own, if you want to read. I recently started a fund campaign to get other publishers to notice it but it only has 10 days left. If you guys preorder, I can get more publishers interested. So far three are interested. I would really appreciate the help.

You can also follow me on tumblr: Vannita22. You can ask me questions or even request some Malec prompts. I'll definitely get back to you.


End file.
